The Research Training and Information Transfer Core of the Massachusetts ADRC is designed to be responsive to the growing demand for clinicians and researchers skilled in the evaluation, management, and investigation of AD. This Core component of the ADRC builds upon the extensive educational resources of the Harvard Medical School Division on Aging. There are three specific training programs; for fellows in geriatrics, for fellows in geropsychiatry, and for neuroscientists who require advanced clinical and research training. Each training program is independently funded and provides secure salary support for trainees involved in ADRC clinical and research programs. The collaboration between the ADRC and the fellowship programs in the HMS Division on Aging are mutually beneficial: independently funded programs join in order to train professionals in AD and to facilitate rapid translation of new research findings into practice. Educational programs have been developed in order to disseminate information generated by research inn AD to the professional and lay communities. The Geriatric Education Center of the HMS Division on Aging will continue to serve as the man vehicle for information transfer, and offer tuition-free training modules in AD to health professionals. The ADRC also sponsors numerous annual scientific symposia and conferences tailored to the different information needs of physicians, nurses, social workers, healthcare administrators, and family members of patients with AD.